


cataclysmic

by sirjessica



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirjessica/pseuds/sirjessica
Summary: “Guinevere.”
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	cataclysmic

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first time writing for arthur and gwen n this has been a small draft i’ve had lying around for a few months now.
> 
> i hope you enjoy:)

_“Guinevere.”_

There had always been something she adored about the way Arthur spoke her name. Perhaps it was the way he made it sound like dripping honey, like the sweetest nectar known to man, worthy enough for even the greatest of gods to drink. But now, he spoke it like an airy plea, something too close to a goodbye for comfort.

Gwen moved, her heart lurching in her chest, as Arthur fell backwards and away from her, closer to that place where the mornings in sunlight and bodily warmth would end, to the place where nothing but heartache and pain linger and dwell. To the threat of the end, to the end of him -- of _them_ \-- of his living and breathing that, despite himself, caused the autumn leaves to fall and the spring flowers to bloom.

Soon, when all was still, when her breathing was the only thing she heard and Arthur’s resigned face the only thing she saw, Gwen dove down after him.

A single line of ivory webbing followed him. Gwen watched soundlessly as it unfurled -- it reached for him the way sunbeams searched for the earth, basking it in that balmy warmth the zephyr of springtime carried. It longed for his comfort, for Arthur’s delicate caresses that come with the dying light of the afternoons.

Gwen found herself on that web, in its woven strands where the impossible roamed, and for the first time when she knew it counted, that the one time where she had to save someone she loved and cherished, she couldn’t do it.

It was too slow, too awfully slow, and they both knew it.

She tried to tell herself that it was just another fever dream where she would wake to find respite from his arms that encircled her waist, his hushed assurances and his featherlight kisses behind her ear. But her heart told her not to be so pathetic.

Then Gwen caught sight of his smile and her heart mourned the sight of it. It was that gentle upwards tilt to his lips that crinkled his eyes; this was the one she held so fondly. It was the smile Arthur gave her when he couldn’t find the right words to tell her he loved her. Gwen knew that this was Arthur telling her that it was alright -- that it _will_ be alright -- and that he didn’t blame her for this and never would. His countenance told her that if this was the way he would die, then he believed it will have been worth it.

Gwen felt the moment the web latched on to him. It felt as though the world held its breath to stop and stare.

Then there was a thud. A hard, world-ending thud of bone on concrete.

_“Arthur!”_

She was on the ground before she realised it, pulling his lifeless body into her arms. Gwen stared down at him, a silent stagger fell over her body before the urge to scream and cry overwhelmed her.

And, after a total cataclysmic moment, she did.


End file.
